The present invention relates generally to access platforms. Access platforms are used to provide access to railcars, trucks, ships, assembly lines, and various vehicles on other thoroughfares. A need exists for an improved access platform that is designed to provide safe access to two adjacent thoroughfares (e.g., railways), be longitudinally adjustable with respect to the thoroughfares, and yet be retractable to avoid intruding into the clearance envelopes of the thoroughfares.